Lies?
by Marauders and Lily
Summary: Lily is a social reject with no friends, until 1 day when the Marauders find out her secret. It all happens from there.  Rated T for mentions of Rape and such in later chapters.  RL/SB and LE/JP, I HATE Peter Pettigrew so he will be out of my story. R&R!
1. Evil!

**Lily's POV:**

I sigh as I try to completely lose myself in schoolwork. I failed.

**In Mind:**

_I am still wondering what is worse - school or home._

_At home, my father abuses me since my mother died. My sister shouts at me and calls me 'freak' and 'lousy, good for nothing freak'. I try to ignore it but then she always says 'why doesn't anyone help you? Because you're worthless. You killed Mum, you hurt us all.'_

_At school, I am called a 'mudblood' and told to 'go back to the pathetic muggle world so we can live in peace.'_

_I groaned, how could I have thought I was worth anything, I am just a lousy mudblood who always does their work on time. The only thing I am good at is ruining others' lives._

**Back to Present Time:**

I started to get on with my transfiguration work since that is my worst subject. Then I worked through my subjects, to my favourite, Charms.

I decide to run around the lake to do my daily exercises, but on the way, I see a dog, a big black dog that resembles the Grim.

**Sirius's POV:**

I was just walking around the pond when I see the reject, Evans. I decide to try to find out some secrets, I know it is wrong, but it is worth it. I turn into the big black dog and bound over to her.

"Hey, bet your life is fun isn't it? No one to insult you? No one to abuse you? Some times, I wish I were not a witch. My mother would still be alive, my father would actually treat me like a daughter." she then tells me most of her secrets. I was amazed, how could she hold all that in. I start jogging away and when I am out of sight, I call a Marauder Meeting at the Room of Requirement. I tell them everything I heard.

**Remus's POV:**

I was gob smacked, it was the news Padfoot had just told us.

Was it true she was beaten every night at her house? Was she okay at home? I hope she was lying but she never lies, I know that much. I wonder why I don't know her.

"Well there is one way we can help!" I say without thinking.

"Really? How" the ever-clueless Sirius asked.

"We could be her friends, get her to open up a little." Prongs and I answer as one.

"Good idea," he says. "Let's approach her in her dorm, okay?"

"Sure thing! " James and I say.

"I'm not going to lose my reputation over a stupid reject!" Peter snapped angrily.

We star at him, amazed at his shallow-mind. We decide, for the sake of Lily, to oblivate Peter so he cannot tell anyone Lily's secrets.

**The Next Day:**

Me and Prongs wake Padfoot up with a little water, don't ask! We got ready and flew up the girl's dorm. Everybody was awake, the three blonde bimbo's (_no insult to blonde people, I'm blonde too_) looked at us and started flirting. We gag and fly straight to Lily. Prongs takes her book and Sirius grabs her arm and hits him in the funny bone. He screams like a girl and James was trying to stop sniggering, same with me.

"What do you want?" she hisses at us.


	2. Hope!

Last Time:

**The Next Day:**

Me and Prongs wake Padfoot up with a little water, don't ask! We got ready and flew up the girl's dorm. Everybody was awake, the three blonde bimbo's (_no insult to blonde people, I'm blonde too_) looked at us and started flirting. We gag and fly straight at Lily. Prongs takes her book and Sirius grabs her arm and hits him in the funny bone. He screams like a girl and James was trying to stop sniggering, same with me.

"What do you want?" she hisses at us.

This Time:

**Lily's POV:**

I stare at them, behind them I see the other girls leaving. The boys all start walking towards me, I start walking back, getting closer and closer till the my back hit's the wall.

"What do you want?" I hiss again. They don't answer so I grab my wand and summon my broom, on the way, I slightly move my wand so it hit's Black in the back of the head.

"Your evil!" he growls at me while the other 2 laugh.

"And now you know how I feel!" I raise my eyebrows. Just as I'm about to mount my broom, 1 of them summons my broom. I look at him closely and start to recognize him. I smirk to myself, if they really want to chat, they would follow me. I walk around them and out of the dorm. I decide I want to slide so I jog and they forget where they are.

"Why thank you for providing the slide." I smirk at the and they suddenly remember where they are. I slid down the slide gracefully while the boys slide down in a tangled mess of bodies. I laugh and start to walk out of the common room. I know it's after curfew but I have to find out today.

**Sirius's POV:**

I get up and look at the other 2.

"Should we follow her? She looked like she wanted us too. And we have the cloak if the need arises." I say. The others nod and we walk out of the common room. We see her head towards the Grand Staircase and run after her. We see McGonagall but Lily just walks up to her and whispers something into her ear, we share shocked glances.

" I hope so Lily, you do deserve it," McGonagall says, "Carry on!"

"Thank you." Lily nods to her, she carries on walking. We start to follow her and Professor does nothing. Lily goes off the staircase and strode to a stone gargoyle.

"Ice Mice, and hey Tar (couldn't resist)" she says.

"Hey Lily." the gargoyle responds and moves out of the way to show a winding staircase. She knocks on the door and the Headmaster answers!

"Come on in Lily." Lily walks in and goes over to a phoenix.

"Hello Fawkes." she coos at him. He rubs his head against hers.

She walks over the Dumbledore and whispers something. He nods and asks.

"Can I check something Mr Lupin?"

"Ok." Remus answers. He casts a emerald colour spell at Remus and then does the same to Lily.

"Is it?" Lily asks.

"It is," he responds with a smile, "Shall I tell them?"

"Yes please." Lily says, she looks scared and sits down with her head down.


End file.
